


The family of an Omega

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dinner, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Stuffed Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Anakin's heat is coming and his family is by his side.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 23





	The family of an Omega

The month of December was ending and the month of January was soon approaching. The pack was busy getting everything ready for mating season.

He was just getting his nest ready for his upcoming heat, when he smelled his alpha behind him. He looked over and ran to his alpha's waiting arms.

He had been gone for a few days making sure everyone was ready for there heat. He was happy and excited to have his alpha home.

His mate happily scented him, before showing all the food he got for his heat.

Mating season happened between January and March. He wasn't going to be in heat the entire time, usually he got two weeks off and one week on.

He was really excited about this heat in particular because he was finally going to get pregnant. He and Rex had already discussed it and they were ready to have pups.

He was really excited and nervous. His older brother had already had a few pups with his mate and they were doing alright.

His scent smelled a little nervous and Rex held him close while kissing his scent gland. He felt a little weak in the knees and blushed saying.

"I love you."

Rex kissed him and he whined. He could feel Rex smirk into the kiss and back him against the counter.

He pulled away for a moment panting and flushed. Rex brushed the hair out of his face. He leaned in and they kissed. Rex bite his lip and layed him on the counter.

They were kissing each other and Rex brushed against the skin exposed by his shirt riding up.

He moaned and pressed against Rex's bulge, causing his alpha to moan and say.

"Your such a good omega."

Rex slotted his leg between his and he started rutting against his alphas leg while crying out. He begged Rex saying.

"Please Alpha fuck me until I can't walk tomorrow."

Rex growled and started pulling off his shirt. He bucked up when Rex kissed his sensitive nipple.

Sadly someone choose that moment to interrupt and knock on the door.

They looked at each other, before Rex pulled away. He was flushed and his shirt was crinkled. He could see kiss swollen lips and he sighed unhappily.

Rex kissed his cheek and gave him a sad smile.

He watched Rex calm down and change his scent before answering the door. He got up and felt his slick against his tight pants.

He got up and changed while Rex handled the guests.

When he was finally changed, he looked over and could see Obi-Wan sitting on the couch. He had a bright smile on his face and was talking to Rex while snuggling his mate.

Ahsoka was jumping around and waved at him. He waved back and walked over.

Cody was nuzzling his mate, but gave him a weird look when he walked over. He sniffed the air and he blushed.

Obi-Wan was giving his mate a weird look until Cody grinned at Rex and started laughing.

"Did we cock block you."

"What?"

Cody laughed again and said.

"I can still smell your slick."

He looked surprised and embarrassed.

"How?"

"Your scent is stronger around heat."

He blushed and said.

"Oh."

He looked at Rex and sat on his lap. Rex started petting him and sniffed his neck saying.

"He's right."

Rex tightened his grip and Ahsoka gagged in disgust. Obi-Wan elbowed her, but she only rolled her eyes and started texting someone.

He looked at Obi-Wan and asked.

"Why are you here Obi-Wan?"

"I wanted to give you some things for your heat."

Obi-Wan grabbed a basket and pulled out things.

Cody smirked at Rex and said.

"I got you a very special gift."

He pulled out Rex's old bantha stuffed animal.

"I think princess sparkles the 3rd would like to watch."

Rex snatched the stuffed animal out of Cody's hand.

"Don't touch."

Cody laughed and said.

"Aww is someone upset.

Rex sniffed and held the stuffed animal tighter. While saying.

"Your being meaner than usually. Did Fox put you up to this?"

"Perhaps."

Ahsoka's head popped up and she tried to discreetly take a picture of Rex while saying.

"Yes he did. Fox paid him and everything."

Rex gasped and glared at Cody.

Obi-Wan chuckled saying.

"I think we should go before Rex decides to murder my mate."

Obi-Wan stands up and has to drag both Cody and Ahsoka away.

When they left he laughed and looked at Rex's stuffed bantha asking.

"Where do you want it, in our nest?"

Rex gave him a flat look.

"We are not putting princess sparkles the 3rd in our nest. He doesn't need to see us have sex."

He laughed while taking the stuffed animal. He looked it over before turning to Rex.

"What do you mean? I'm sure princess here would love to see you, fuck me into our nest."

He held up princess and said.

"Just look at that face. It's the face of someone who wants to see us fuck."

He looked at the smiling face stitched onto his stuffed Bantha and said.

"No he doesn't."

Rex grabbed the stuffed animal and put him on a small table saying.

"I think he likes it here."

Anakin laughed and said.

"I'm sure he does."

Rex turned around and he could smell his lust, he crossed his arms and said.

"No, I have to make dinner."

Rex walked over and picked him up.

"Rex, what are you?"

Rex nuzzled into his neck while leading them to the kitchen.

He sighed and enjoyed the feeling of being held in his alpha's arms.

He started getting to work in the kitchen, after being set down. Rex pressed against his back and kissed his neck.

He started chopping vegetables and making soup.

Rex helped a little bit and he enjoyed the peaceful air. It was quiet, just the two of them working together.

He always liked these moments where they were together in the moment.

When the soup finished he had to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

He grabbed two bowls and poured soup into them.

He gave one to Rex, who kissed his cheek and they sat together at the table and ate there soup.

Rex reached out with his legs and they tangled together under the table.

He kept eating while looking at his cyare. Who was digging into the food like he was starving.

Anakin must have noticed that he was staring because he looked up. With a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"Sorry the hormones for my upcoming heat, are making me hungrier."

He frowned in concern.

"Are you okay? Are you eating enough."

"I'm fine, Obi-Wan told me what to expect."

He sighed and walked over to Anakin.

"I love you and I want you to stay safe. Tell me if something happens."

"I will."

They finished there dinner before heading to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Rexwalker day


End file.
